This invention relates to a unitary multi-cell partition and a carton or tray containing the same and method and more particularly to a unitary multi-cell partition formed of molded pulp.
Partitions have heretofore been provided for use in cartons. However, typically such partitions have been of a multi-piece construction which has a number of undesirable features. For example, such a multi-piece construction is difficult to assemble, particularly when machinery is utilized for packaging. In addition, the use of multi-piece construction increases packaging costs. There is therefore a need for a new and improved partition construction for use with cartons.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide a unitary multi-cell partition and a carton containing the same and a method.
Another object of the invention is to provide a partition of the above character which can be formed of molded fibers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a partition and method of the above character which can utilize existing carton packing and unpacking equipment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a partition of the above character in which integral corrugations can be provided in the partitions to simulate partition thicknesses of existing multiple-piece slotted partitions to thereby permit use of presently manufactured corrugated outer cartons.
Another object of the invention is to provide a partition of the above character having panel or sidewall partitions in which cutouts are provided in the tops of each panel portion to minimize the opportunity for glassware or other articles being loaded into a carton catching onto the panel or side wall portions and also to prevent snagging of leading edges of any labels on the glassware or labels.
Another object of the invention is to provide a partition of the above character which facilitates robotic placement of glassware or other articles into the cells of the unitary partition while minimizing false scoring of the panel portions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a partition of the above character that forms a friction fit with the carton.
Another object of the invention is to provide a partition of the above character which can be economically manufactured.
Another object of the invention is to provide a partition of the above character which is environmentally desirable because of its use of molded pulp.